1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle and a vehicle step apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle step apparatus mounted on a chassis of a vehicle is used to assist passengers to get on or off the vehicle. In the related art, a control circuit of the vehicle step apparatus is integrated in a control system of the vehicle, that is, a control signal of the control circuit accesses a CAN (Controller Area Network) bus of the vehicle.